


【闪恩】雨霁（下）

by SiDuo



Series: 【闪恩】雨霁 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 恩奇都向圣杯许了一个愿望。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Series: 【闪恩】雨霁 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829545
Kudos: 1





	【闪恩】雨霁（下）

1.  
恩奇都向圣杯许了一个愿望。  
2.  
“吉尔，该起床了。”  
“我还想睡……”恩奇都法律意义上的不靠谱监护人在床上用被子把自己裹成了瑞士卷。  
少年叹了口气，抓住被子的长边准备动用“武力”把赖床的监护人从温暖的壳里掀出来，他刚要动手，突然被拽着栽进了被窝里。  
“吉尔你做什……”他的话被一个落在额头上的亲吻封住了。  
“不如你也再睡会儿吧。”为赖床“不择手段”的某人把他揽进怀里，笑得十分得意。  
恩奇都也跟着露出了笑容，索性蹬掉拖鞋，找了个舒服的姿势窝在吉尔伽美什怀中。  
睡个回笼觉也不错。  
他这样想着，安心地闭上了眼睛。  
3.  
密集的雨点打在干燥的土地上，龟裂的土地被雨水冲刷，变得泥泞起来。  
再过几天就会有植物破土而出了吧。  
我这么想到。  
生命总是出乎意料的顽强，只要有一点喘息的机会就能蓬勃生长，多么令人羡慕啊。  
我的躯体在重新归于大地后也能长出新的生命吗？  
大雨中，他跪坐在一堆碎土块中间，捧起我不断碎裂的头颅，流着泪亲吻那张面目全非的脸。  
请不要哭泣啊，我亲爱的朋友。我不过是即将回归大地，在那上面，来年一定会开出无名的花来。  
4.  
“眼泪都睡出来了，是谁说要带着我早起的啊？”  
手指擦过眼角的触感唤醒了恩奇都，他睁开眼，吉尔伽美什带笑的面容映入眼帘。  
“我睡着了？”  
“睡得可香了。”  
5.  
两人再起床已经是中午的事了。  
午后的阳光晒得被子暖烘烘的，让人醒了也不想离开床铺。  
“不行，还是要起来……我饿了，吉尔你也该饿了吧？”恩奇都在被窝里翻了个身，“既然醒了，一直赖在床上也不行嘛。”  
“那我们吃什么？”  
“嗯……好问题。”  
午饭吃什么对于卫宫家来说不是个问题，但对两个不会做饭的人来说，就是生活最大且绕不过的坎。  
“先起床再说吧。”恩奇都索性放弃了思考。  
洗漱完毕后两人换好衣服决定出门去看看有什么好吃的。  
“那家店的三明治你已经连吃三天了哎。”  
“可是真的很好吃啊。”  
“一直吃同一种食物以后就不会想吃了，今天就换一样吧。”  
“说的也是。”  
他们一路闲聊着，最后来到了一家咖啡馆门口。  
恩奇都俯身去看门口小黑板上的字：“今日推荐……看上去不错，就这家可以吗吉尔？”  
“只要不是三明治就行。”吉尔伽美什拿他吃了好几天的食物打趣，“我担心过会不会一觉醒来发现你头上长出了一颗生菜。”  
“怎么会啦！”  
说笑间两人走进店里，选了一个靠窗的位置坐下。恩奇都看见一只黑色的猫正蹲坐在窗外，歪着头盯着自己。  
蓝发服务生递来的菜单打断了这场奇怪的对视。  
“Lancer。”恩奇都也认识他，“你到底做了几份兼职啊？”  
“太多了我自己也记不清啦。”Lancer十分爽朗地笑起来，“打发时间而已。”  
吉尔伽美什没有参与他们的闲聊，一只胳膊撑在桌面上，右手托着侧脸，左手翻着菜单。  
“你选好了吗？”过了一会儿，恩奇都问他，“选好了就该我啰？”  
“就这个吧。”他随便指了一个，“这是你们这里的招牌吧，可别搞砸了。”  
“是是是。”Lancer叹了口气，在纸上用星号为挑剔的王做了标注，希望后厨重点关注。  
“那我也要吃这个！”恩奇都凑过来和他一起看菜单，“嗯……还想喝果汁！”  
“我要咖啡。”  
“那就两份招牌、一份果汁和一杯咖啡啰？”Lancer问他们，“果汁混合几种当季的水果可以吗？”  
“可以哦。”恩奇都并不不挑食。  
这时那只奇怪的猫已经不见了。  
等待上餐的时间并不长，很快蓝发的青年就端着托盘走了过来。  
“两位请慢用。”  
吃完“早饭”，恩奇都捧着杯子含住彩色的吸管小口小口地喝着果汁，对面的吉尔伽美什也正喝着咖啡。  
“勉强能喝吧。”英雄王如此评价到。  
“你还是一如既往地严格啊。”  
“你不也一如既往地随意吗？”  
“只是没有你那么挑剔而已啦。”  
离开时那只黑猫又出现在了咖啡店门口，恩奇都拉了拉吉尔伽美什的衣袖，用手指着那只奇怪的猫说：“店门口那只猫，我刚刚见过。”  
“随处可见的野猫而已。”  
黑猫在他走近时跑开了。  
“哎？等等。”  
恩奇都跟着追过去，每到一个拐角，黑猫就会停下来等一等，倒像是在给他带路。  
它带着他们左拐右拐，最后停在了一个不起眼的角落里，那是一个破破烂烂的纸箱。  
“咪——”  
恩奇都蹲下来摸了摸黑猫的头。  
“原来你是个妈妈。”  
黑猫乖巧地蹲在原地任由他抚摸。吉尔伽美什也走了过来，弯腰去看纸箱里的小猫。  
“还挺多啊……”他数了数小毛球的数量，“能有一两只活到成年就不错了。”  
“吉尔，可以养吗？”恩奇都捧起一只小猫问道。  
“好麻烦……”吉尔伽美什站起身，“不过既然野猫都求上门了，不回应也不行。”  
“那就是可以养啰？”  
吉尔伽美什没有正面回答他：“由你来想名字。”  
恩奇都知道这就算是同意了。  
6.  
两人带着一纸箱的毛球去了宠物医院。  
一通折腾下来已是天色渐晚，恩奇都提着新买的笼子跟吉尔伽美什一起回家。  
“一会儿叫份外卖吧？”  
“好啊，你有什么想吃的吗？”  
早些时候困扰两人的终极难题又出现了。  
“……先回家再说。”  
到家后，恩奇都把装着猫的笼子放在地板上，望了望四周，说道：“要养猫的话，得把容易摔碎的东西收拾一下吧？”  
吉尔伽美什点头同意了他的提议，接着补充到：“沙发也得换，不然大概没几天就抓坏了。”  
注意事项还挺多，不过也没什么大不了的。恩奇都看着吉尔伽美什的侧脸想到——如果是和你一起的话。  
7.  
养猫后原本只有两个人的家里热闹了很多。  
英雄王睡到日上三竿的作息也被迫结束，每天清晨一堆喵喵叫的毛球就会跳到床上来，丝毫不畏惧吉尔伽美什各种凶残的“威胁”。  
“猫听不懂的啦……”恩奇都无奈地说道。  
一边被起床气支配的吉尔伽美什抱起跳到自己脸上的毛球，惯例地威胁要把它们全都扔出去。  
黑白相间的毛球歪头看着气鼓鼓的金发男人，在他威胁的话语中“咪”地叫了一声，舔了舔他的手指。  
“哼，下不为例。”英雄王决定大度地放过这只不懂礼数的野猫。  
不，现在已经是家猫啦。  
8.  
恩奇都偶尔还是会做奇怪的梦，内容无外乎是大雨、碎裂的自己和哭泣的某人。  
他没有和吉尔伽美什说起过这些。  
冬木市的博物馆偶尔也会举办画展之类的艺术展览。虽然吉尔伽美什认为“能有什么好看的”，但如果路过了，也会和恩奇都一起去看看，权当打发时间。  
今天也是如此。  
两人一起在馆内闲逛时，恩奇都突然停下了脚步。  
他被一副油画吸引了目光。  
“恩奇都，你在看什么？”吉尔伽美什问他，“你喜欢这幅画吗？”  
“不，只是觉得很眼熟。”  
那副油画上绘着亲吻滴血头颅的艳丽女人。  
“莎乐美。”金发男人笑起来，摸着下巴看恩奇都，“怎么？你也到了梦见女人的年纪了吗？”  
“吉尔……”恩奇都犹豫着开口，“我梦见的是……”  
“如果觉得难过，不用勉强自己说出来。”吉尔伽美什竖起食指轻轻抵住他的嘴唇，眯起一只眼睛对他说，“我都知道。”  
“嗯……好。”  
恩奇都看着面前的男人，最后还是没有说出自己梦见了他哭泣的模样。  
9.  
这天晚上，恩奇都又梦见了大雨中落泪的吉尔伽美什。  
他对这个梦境逐渐从一开始的不知所措到了现在的坦然，甚至试图凝聚碎裂的手想要擦掉友人脸上的泪水。  
既然是梦境，那不就该试试吗？  
只是倾盆大雨中，雨水已经和泪水混在了一起，怎么也擦不尽了。  
悲哀顿时涌上心头——在我死后，还有谁能陪伴你呢？  
10.  
醒来时小猫正用嘴轻触他脸颊上的泪痕，带着体温的触感把他拉回了现实。  
恩奇都摸摸小猫的背部。一旁的吉尔伽美什还没睡醒，但另一只毛球已经跃跃欲试地准备跳跃了——  
“咪——！”  
伴随着小猫兴奋的叫声，起床气满格的英雄王又开始了新一天的“威胁”。  
“早上好，吉尔。”恩奇都擦了擦脸上残留的眼泪，向他问好。  
吉尔伽美什一手抱着小猫，一手揽过他，亲吻他的额头。  
“早上好，恩奇都。”  
11.  
恩奇都曾祈祷有人能在他死后陪伴吉尔伽美什，而圣杯回应了他的愿望。  
THE END


End file.
